Rompiendo el Hielo
by nympharore black
Summary: Al entrar al peligro del Bosque Prohibido, Hermione se encontrara con algo mas que arboles...especialmente con un remedio que le encantará...


**Rompiendo el Hielo**

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos helados del castillo. Aquella mañana habían suspendido las clases por las fuertes nevadas que en aquellos días habían estado azotando a Hogwarts de forma muy seguida. Aunque aquel día todavía no había empezado a nevar todavía.

Se frotó las manos entumecidas, a pesar de los guantes de lana rosa que le había tejido su abuelita, ya no sentía los dedos. Su cuerpo temblaba de forma pasiva, a pesar de la camiseta, sweater y abrigo. Llevaba dos pares de medias y unos vaqueros a la cadera ajustados, a juego con unas botas de invierno marrones.

Salió hasta el jardín trasero. Harry y Ron, seguían durmiendo, aprovecharon que aquel día era libre para reponer todas las horas de sueño que habían perdido la noche anterior por "Estudiar" (a menos que hablar de Quidditch fuera realmente estudiar). La cabaña de Hagrid botaba humo por la chimenea y los ladridos de Fang llegaban a sus oídos.

Se fijó que aquel día el Bosque Prohibido le daba una impresión de paz tremenda. Sus árboles gigantes estaban teñidos de blanco, al igual que su suelo. Algunos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las ramas, dándole un aspecto más mágico. Le pareció precioso y no entendió como algo tan bello podía guardar tanto peligro. Sin hacer caso a la regla de "no entrar al bosque prohibido", pasó la frontera entre este y el jardín trasero.

Aspiró sonoramente una bocanada de aire helado que entró a sus pulmones como agua fría. Observó con atención su alrededor mientras se adentraba un poco más. Caminó varios metros como para, por si acaso a alguien le daba el antojo de descubrirla, le diera tiempo de salir sin ser detectada. Aquel lugar le transmitía una paz que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un batido de materia gris. Los exámenes ya habían pasado y como siempre, había salido excelente, no por nada era la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts (N/A modestia a parte)… Pero los exámenes eran lo de menos... Su lío tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy.

Ese mal nacido racista, narcisista y elitista de Draco Malfoy era el culpable de que estuviera confundida. Desde que había regresado a cursar el 7mo año, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Específicamente desde que el día de regresar a clases, en el andén 9 y ¾ se cruzaron y se vieron como si fuera la primera vez en todas sus vidas. En el rostro de él no hubo pizca de odio, mas bien se podría decir que una vaga curiosidad se asomó por aquellos ojos siempre impenetrables. Y ella le echó la culpa a las hormonas que por la adolescencia, supuso, estaban alborotadas. El asunto era que no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza… No le gustaba, en absoluto, como que se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger, pero ahora lo veía de otra forma… Tal vez como lo que era. Un hombre, no una rata.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder despejarse…

-Te estas volviendo loca Hermione- se recriminó a sí misma, en un susurro.

En ese momento oyó por uno de los lados una especie de zumbido fuerte y la curiosidad insaciable que la dominaba, la impulsó a averiguar que era eso.

Caminó con muchísimo sigilo hacia su derecha, por un camino limitado por troncos gruesos de árboles de copas inmensas. Y mientras más avanzaba, aquel sonido se volvía más fuerte.

Entonces, desde la parte trasera de un muérdago grueso, pudo observar que era aquello que pasaba. Alguien que en ese instante no pudo identificar, tenía a una colonia completa de haditas en una especie de burbuja suspendida en el aire a unos tres metros del suelo. Lo que de verdad la horrorizó fue que aquella persona dejó salir solo a una que entre asustada y aturdida voló como pudo y antes que ésta agarrara más altura, un rayo verde salió de la varita de aquella persona directo hacia el cuerpecillo del hada y al tocarla, esta cayó al suelo fulminada.

Hermione se tapó la boca para reprimir un grito. Estaba horrorizada. ¿Quién podría ser tan cruel como para hacer eso? Y utilizara el maleficio imperdonable del Aveda Kedavra.

Pero antes que se lo planteara por segunda vez, aquella persona que no había visto bien a causa de algunos arbustos que le nublaban la vista, la tuvo tan clara que se quedó lívida.

Draco Malfoy.

Era él quien estaba matando a las hadas. Por más pequeños que fueran estos seres, eran criaturas vivas y Él no tenía el mínimo derecho de quitarles la vida. Se sintió indignada y llena de rabia.

Malfoy dejó escapar otra más y esta vez utilizó el hechizo Imperio. El hada empezó a danzar frenéticamente. Describiendo círculos en el aire… pero su danza no duró mucho. Otro rayo verde salió de la varita del Slytherin directo a ella y puso fin a aquel espectáculo.

¡Ese maldito utilizaba a las hadas para practicar los maleficios imperdonables! ¡Que cobarde! Se le diría a la profesora Mcgonagall ya mismo, aunque pecara de boca floja, pero no podía permitir que aquello se siguiera repitiendo. Además estaba ella sola con Malfoy... No le tenía miedo pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. No entendía como no habían detectado que estaba utilizando aquellos hechizos.

Con brusquedad se dio media vuelta y al dar el primer paso, pisó una rama que crujió de forma sonora bajo sus pies. Se quedó helada. Malfoy la descubriría… pero nadie se acercó y al mirar a los lados, no había nadie. De nuevo empezó a caminar hasta que una voz fría la detuvo.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Granger? – la voz del rubio hizo que volteara. El chico la tenía firmemente apuntada con su varita. Hermione no respondió. – Te hice una pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Finalmente Hermione pudo articular palabras y con la barbilla en alto y con una mirada desafiante le respondió.

- Yo estaba paseando hasta que escuché un ruido extraño y me acerqué a ver que pasaba. Entonces te vi a _ti_ matando hadas.

La expresión de Malfoy era la misma inexpresiva de antes. Aunque ahora se tornó algo calculadora.

- Aja ¿Y que vas a hacer?

-Se lo diré a Mcgonagall – respondió ella rápidamente.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

-Ni si quiera te atrevas, sangre sucia. Antes te arranco la lengua – le amenazó con mucha seguridad.

Hermione le creyó pero nunca es bueno demostrar miedo. Su varita estaba en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero… Su mano se fue deslizando hacia allí.

-Ni se te ocurra- le susurró- ¡_Accio varita_!

Y la varita de Hermione fue a la mano izquierda de Malfoy.

Mi-er-da. ¿Ahora que haría? Una sonrisa malévola curvaba ahora la fina boca del Rubio.

- Me decías que estabas a punto de ir a correr con tu mami Mcgonagall a contárselo, ¿no?- se bruló.

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy… - le soltó la castaña con odio puro. Estaba nerviosa y asustada. Sin su varita las probabilidades de salir de aquello, las veía mas lejos – Se lo voy a decir a Mcgonagall- le repitió desafiante- ¿Qué vas a hacer para detenerme?- Ok. Tal vez debió haber omitido eso último.

Malfoy alzó mucho las cejas en una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad y soltó una carcajada falsa.

-¿Granger, te hace falta conocerme mejor como para que no sepas que soy capaz de _cualquier cosa?_

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. La mataría y luego le daría su cuerpo a las criaturas del Bosque prohibido. ¿Y quien se lo impediría? NADIE. Ni Harry ni Ron estaban ahí para auxiliarla.

-Antes que hayas podido escapar ya estarás bajo un hechizo _Cruciatus_.

-No serías capaz. Te meterían a Azkaban – le dijo ella, horrorizada.

-¿Quieres probar a ver si es cierto?- preguntó Malfoy, disfrutando del miedo que veía en los ojos de la castaña, mientras blandía peligrosamente su varita – lo que te pase me resbala. Aunque no te niego que me haría muy feliz el hecho que sea _yo_ quien acabe contigo.

Ya Hermione no hablaba. Sabía que era capaz de todo eso. Pero si iba a morir, lo haría de forma digna.

El chico se acercó a la castaña, solo un paso los separaban. Ella no retrocedió ni un poco. Ahora la presencia imponente del Slytherin la hacían sentirse cada vez más perdida. La superaba en altura y masa. Los ojos grises del rubio la miraban con astucia y satisfacción.

-Malfoy, juro por Merlín que si me tocas un pelo, te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu asquerosa vida- le amenazó ella, con una seguridad que la sorprendió.

- Por Merlín, Granger. Mira tu situación. ¿Ves a alguien por aquí que pueda ayudarte? – Hizo una pausa- ¿No, verdad? Estas sola… y conmigo- otra vez esa sonrisa de malicia se asomó por su rostro, afinando sus facciones ya de por si perfectas.

Hermione no dijo nada. Era cierto. Pero primero muerta que bañada en sangre.

Malfoy la rodeó, como estudiándola, mirándola de arriba abajo. Le gustaba lo que veía. Quizás ahora hubiera un ligero cambio de planes. Bajó la varita y la metió disimuladamente en su túnica de invierno.

- Vaya Granger, si que haz crecido- le dijo cuando notó un trasero y unos pechos bien formados bajo la ropa.

Hermione se ruborizó de vergüenza, se sentía desnuda.

- Lastima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Malfoy, sigues teniendo 12 años. Sigues siendo un niño estúpido y malcriado.

Malfoy rió con ganas. De nuevo se puso al frente de ella.

- Puede ser... Total, así me adoran – Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

Ahora fue la castaña quien rió.

- Si es que de verdad te adoran- le escupió con sorna- no me extrañara que tu papá le pagara a la gente que te rodea para que hagan como si les agradas… sería la única forma que le simpatizaras a alguien Malfoy, lo digo con sinceridad.

El rubio la miró con gracia. Siempre Granger dando la pelea, hasta las últimas consecuencias, como buena y patética Gryffindor.

El chico se limitó a sonreír.

- Di la verdad Granger, hiciste que te pagara a ti para que pudieras justificar que me adoras- le susurró muy cerca del oído.

Ella soltó unas carcajadas muy a lo Malfoy.

- Ya quisieras tú, huroncito… -hizo una pausa- aléjate Malfoy, que me está empezando a dar alergia- en realidad lo que estaba dando tenía otro nombre, aunque no lo sabía... La valentía que había ido adquiriendo, se le estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Malfoy rió de nuevo. Y se le acercó más. Solo los separaban escasos tres centímetros, y aunque ella moría de los nervios y no sentía sus nuevas piernas de pudín, no dio un paso atrás.

-Yo tengo un remedio especial para tu alergia, Granger- le susurró mirándole alternativamente los ojos marrones y los labios rojos. Tenía las mejillas encendidas (Malfoy no sabía que era por su causa), y las manos a los lados. Cualquiera diría que lo que le sobraba era soberbia, pues bien, el se encargaría de quitársela.

-¿Ah si? Porque estoy empezando a pensar que lo que necesito más bien es un suero antiofídico- le espetó con astucia.

Esta Granger era inagotable, todo un repertorio de respuestas audaces. Se rió.

- Granger, pero si ni siquiera te ha mordido la serpiente todavía…- le susurró aún mas cerca. Sus labios se rozaron. Un íngrimo contacto. Y este sirvió para por los cuerpos de ambos chicos, ondas de un frío placer, subieran y bajaran.

Hermione ante esto abrió mucho los ojos y Malfoy, ante esto, no pudo más que sonreír con su nata sensualidad… y besarla.

Y fue EL BESO, Porque la bomba nuclear se queda corta. Hermione se abrazó a su cuello y Draco su adueñó de la cintura de la chica. Sus bocas se exploraban con infinita ansiedad. La lengua del Slytherin se movía diestra dentro de la boca de ella y la castaña no podía hacer más que responderle con el mismo fuego que él le profesaba. Se besaron con una intensidad y un afán que ninguno de los dos sabía que tenía.

Estaba perdida… si, ya no sentía sus piernas, ni se acordaba de donde estaba ni quien era. En ese momento vivía sólo para seguir besando a su compañero. Pero por Merlín… ¡Como besaba!

Esta perdido… Fin de mundo, la acabose. Si lo vieran sus padres… seguro le azotarían con las ramas de su árbol genealógico. De su árbol genealógico de ocho generaciones Malfoy sin una sola gota de sangre impura en las venas… Que dirían sus ancestros… ¡Que diablos!... En realidad no le importaba lo que dirían. Sólo lo recordaba para cerciorarse que aún estaba cuerdo, para no sentirse tan culpable por lo que hacía.

En ese momento no recordaba nada que se pudiera igualar a la sensación que le daba el besar a la castaña. Pudo escuchar como la burbuja que contenía a las Hadas, se desintegraba con un suave ¡Plop!, pero no le importó porque ahora las hábiles manos de Hermione bajaban por su abdomen y acariciaban su torso… una a través de la túnica y la otra por dentro de esta.

Se separaron unos pocos centímetros para respirar y mirarse un poco. Hermione estaba mas roja de lo que una vez pudo haberlo estado Ron y Malfoy se regocijaba por ello.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Draco no le dio tiempo para articular palabra, porque le estampó un beso corto pero no por eso, menos intenso. Y luego le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia:

-¿Ves que efectivo es mi remedio, Granger?- musitó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos, sin separarse mucho, haciendo que los vellitos de la Gryffindor se erizaran- Un remedio seguro para calmar las alergias y para romper el hielo…- le sonrió de medio lado.

Ella se separó de el unos pasos, un poco azorada, o bien, mucho. Lo miró sin saber que decir. Le gustó, no lo podía negar, lo volvería a hacer sino fuera porque su conciencia gryffindoriana le reclamaba por su traición.

-¿Qué crees Malfoy? ¿Qué por que tu y yo… nos… nos...?

-Besamos, Granger, llámalo por lo que es, después le puedes ir a contar a tu gato lo bueno que fue.

- Cállate- le espetó con vergüenza- ¿¿Crees que por eso no le voy a contar a Mcgonagall lo que hacías??- le amenazó.

-Granger te recuerdo que no estas en posición de…

-Malfoy, te informo que eres tú el que no está en posición de nada- le dijo, ella ahora era la agresora. Le mostró las dos varitas que hace unos momentos habían estado en su túnica y una sonrisa muy sexy curvó sus labios rojos.

-¿¿Pero como diablos…..??- pero se calló e hizo un gesto de comprensión. Hábil la muchacha.

Hermione se alejó más de él y le sonrió, campante.

- Quiero ver que le dices ahora a mi mami Mcgonagall, hurón- le dijo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el castillo con paso decidido.

Draco Malfoy se quedó ahí un momento evaluando su situación. Después imitó a la casta Granger y se fue tras ella al castillo.

-¡¡EH GRANGER!!- le gritó, puesto que ella le llevaba ventaja- ¡¡No quieres averiguar cual es mi otro remedio para que se te quiten las ganas de avisarle a Mcgonagall!! –Hermione no se detuvo, pero siguió avanzando con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- ¡¡Este estoy seguro que hará que desistas de esa idea y de otras cosas!! ¡¡Si no te detienes, lo probarás!! ¡¡No has visto nada!! ¿¿Me escuchas, Granger??

_**Y Hermione no se detuvo, dispuesta a probar si los otros remedios que tenía Malfoy eran tan efectivos como el primero, para seguir rompiendo el hielo…**_

**¿….FIN…?**

Dedicado a Din luna. Gracias por ser la campanita que me trajo a este país del nunca jamás…. Tqf!


End file.
